Skills (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Steve gets ready to head out on reserve duty.


_Thank you for all the get well wishes. I'm feeling a little better and hoping that a few more days of rest and M &M ice cream sandwiches should do the trick._

 _Mari & Ilna—You guys are 1000 different kinds of awesome. Thanks for all the offers to help this week. You are both the best._

 _REAL Worlders—Thanks for all the support and enthusiasm. Every review, email, tweet, Tumblr comment and DM is appreciated. You help make every minute of this ride a pleasure._

* * *

 **Skills (1/1)**

"We were thinking maybe we'd schedule a girl's night for Wednesday," Grace said as she consulted the schedule laying on the table in front of her. "We can invite Carrie, and Governor Kekoa if she wants to come. And she can bring Olivia."

Jenna had texted Steve and Catherine both earlier in the day to inform them that the kids wanted to bring over pizza and have a small, impromptu bon voyage party for Steve before he left for two weeks of reserve duty which, by calling in a few favors and promising a few in return, he would be able to complete at Pearl.

"We'll do all the cooking." Grace indicated herself, Kaitlyn and Casey. "You all can just relax and enjoy yourselves."

" _They'll_ do all the cooking." Casey pointed at the other two girls. "I'll mostly just handle the chopping and carrying."

Grace smiled. "We were thinking taco bar but if Niblet's not in the mood for that we can make something else."

"Tacos sound great." Catherine rubbed her tummy. "To both of us."

Jenna grinned. "Any meal I don't actually have to cook sounds great to me."

"I'm kinda sorry I'm gonna miss it," Steve teased. "I like tacos."

"Uncle Steeeeve." Kaitlyn drew out his name. "A girl's night is just for girls."

"Ooooh." He winked at her. "Still, it's a good thing I'll be away or I might be tempted to crash the party."

Kaitlyn giggled.

"I still can't believe you're gonna be on reserve duty on your first anniversary." Grace shook her head ruefully. "That's not fair."

"It's not ideal," Steve agreed, "but my only other option was to go in mid-June and that's too close to Niblet's due date for me to take a chance."

"Sometimes service interferes with real life plans," Catherine said. "Your Uncle Steve and I are used to it."

"Besides, I'm hoping I might be able to slip away for a few hours for a quick anniversary dinner." Steve's tone was hopeful. Whether or not he could make it happen would depend on a lot of factors and he was trying not to get his hopes up.

"I'm sure if you get a couple of hours away you're gonna use it for something other than dinner," Danny scoffed under his breath.

"What's that?" Steve asked, even though he had a pretty good idea exactly what his partner was getting at.

"I said," Danny started then thought better of it. "Never mind."

"If I can't get away for the night we'll celebrate when I get back." Steve leaned over and kissed Catherine's cheek. "We waited a lot of years to finally tie the knot we can wait an extra week to celebrate our anniversary."

"That's soooooo romantic," Grace sighed softly.

"It kind of is." Dylan crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "You have some pretty good game, Uncle Steve."

Everyone turned to look at Dylan, momentarily shocked by his words.

In was Jenna who finally broke the silence.

"Uncle Steve has 'game'?"

"Yeah," Dylan explained in his best 'grown-ups don't get it' voice. "It means he has skills."

Jenna bit her lip to keep from laughing. " _I_ know what it means. I just wasn't aware _you_ know what it means."

Dylan rolled his eyes. "I'm not a kid anymore, Mom."

Danny looked at the middle Allen boy. "So, you think Uncle Steve has skills with the ladies?"

"No, just with Aunt Catherine," Dylan said matter-of-factly. " 'cause they're in love and stuff. Once you're in a serious relationship you have to stop using your game on other people."

Jenna looked at Cody whose raised eyebrows and small smile clearly said 'he didn't learn that from me'. Still, there was also unmistakable pride at Dylan's view of how a man in love should act.

"Is that so?" Danny chuckled. "Well, that's all the proof I need that Uncle Steve has been in love with Aunt Catherine since the day I met him because I have never seen him exhibit any game with another woman."

"I guess he's loved her a long time." Dylan shrugged then went back to concentrating on his pizza.

Catherine smiled and squeezed Steve's hand.

"I can spend a night with you here while Uncle Steve's gone if you want," Jacob offered.

"That's very sweet of you to offer but I think I'll be ok." Catherine smiled. "I have Cammie to keep me company. And Niblet."

"I could come over after we go to the library," Jacob suggested. "I could make peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for dinner so you could rest and then I could read Niblet a bedtime story."

"You have school," Jenna reminded him. "You have to be home to catch the bus."

"That's right." Jacob said. "Maybe you can spend the night at our house, Aunt Catherine."

Catherine smiled softly. "I need to be home in the morning to get ready for work. How about if we settle on a goodnight call right before bed."

Jacob seemed skeptical that was good enough but ultimately couldn't think of any other solution. He reached for his can of Sprite. "Okay."

"Hey, I notice the schedule to keep Aunt Catherine occupied while I'm gone isn't as full as the one to keep me occupied while she was gone was," Steve said as he looked across the table at the legal pad in from of Grace.

Jacob's can slid out of his hand several inches above the table but Cody grabbed it before it could spill.

"That's because Uncle Danny said Aunt Catherine isn't as helpless without you as you are without her," Jacob reported.

Steve mock glared at his partner. "He said that, did he?"

Jacob nodded.

"You know what I was thinking?" Steve asked.

Jacob looked between Danny and Steve. "What?"

"I was thinking," Steve smirked, "this might be the perfect opportunity for Uncle Danny to get a little camping practice in. How about next weekend?"

"Really?" Dylan and Jacob's excitement levels immediately jumped to ten.

"No! No way." Danny held his hands out in front of him.

"He definitely needs it, don't you think?" Steve asked to no one person in particular. "You can set up the tents right here on the beach, cook over a campfire, practice your outdoor skills. That way the next time we go camping for real he won't whine as much as he did last time."

"I don't whine," Danny insisted stubbornly.

Steve snorted. "You really do."

"I can help set up the campsite," Dylan offered excitedly. "I have a go bag. And I remember everything Uncle Steve taught me about starting a fire and observing a safe perimeter. I think it would be so cool. Can we, Uncle Danny? Please."

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease, Uncle Danny," Jacob chimed in.

"As long as we don't eat any of the fish we catch," Kaitlyn said warily.

Dylan looked at his little sister with a protective smile. "We'll name them and throw them back. I promise. We can have food in the coolers for dinner."

Kaitlyn looked at Casey then at Grace. "Do you guys wanna do it?"

"Sure," they said in unison.

"YES!" Dylan pumped his fist. "We're going backyard camping."

Danny looked at Steve. "I hate you."

Steve grinned in return.

"What about you, Cody?" Jacob asked excitedly. "You'll come, right?"

Cody paused. "I had something else in mind for next weekend but it would mean I'd be here at the house anyway … if it's ok … so sure, count me in."

"Not that I mind because you know you're always welcome," Catherine said. "But what did you have planned for next weekend?"

Cody blushed slightly. "I was thinking … it's been two years since you added the deck and the directions on the stain and sealer said the wood should be retreated every two or three years to avoid fading or splinters. I figured maybe me and Jadon could do that this weekend."

"Jadon and I." Jacob corrected causing everyone to chuckle.

"Jadon and I," Cody grinned. "I wanted to do it as kind of an anniversary present." He looked around. "It definitely needs to be done before Niblet starts spending time out here. I wouldn't want her to get a splinter. Is that ok?"

Steve was clearly touched by Cody's thoughtful offer and took a beat to collect himself.

"That's more than ok," he beamed. "Thanks."

"If you'd rather be here when I do it to make sure … " Cody offered.

Steve cut him off. "Not at all. I trust you."

Cody smiled broadly. "Thanks."

"Sorry you're gonna miss camping, Uncle Steve," Dylan said sincerely.

"Me too," Steve nodded. "You keep an eye on Uncle Danny and take lots of pictures for me, okay?"

Dylan grinned. "Deal."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page_

 _mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
